


Ease My Worried Mind

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease My Worried Mind

**Author's Note:**

> One wee derogatory racist slang word, situationally-appropriate. For the "The Women" Drabble Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/).
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1522262.html?thread=18941782#t18941782)

Ease My Worried Mind

He acts… odd. Almost foreign, and that’s a laugh, coming from her. He’s willing to accept her explanations when other coppers would be suspicious, and he keeps protecting her when the others would have written her off as a lying, Paki-loving bird and arrested her.

Then she tells him she’s pregnant, and he gets even stranger. Instead of being disgusted like the other cop, or horrified and angry like her parents will be if they find out, he gets… protective. Terrified, when she mentions having an abortion, which is the only sensible thing, really.

Then he names the baby.


End file.
